Theme song
by Crazycartoons5488
Summary: [The opening credits roll. They start with the typical pan into Endsville, going through the gate Rocket said 3 2 1 And Grim Laugh evil Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Jimmy Neutron said Gotta blast. From here to the stars, With my candy bars, Rides a kid With a knack For inventions. A super-powered mind, A mechanical canine, He rescues the day From sure destruction. He's gotta save the world An


The Grim Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Meet the Reaper [The episode begins with Billy playing with toy soldiers and a monster action figure.]

Billy: This is it, men! Steady! Here it comes! [roars] Ahh! Eek! No! No! Ahh! Ahh! Stop attacking us, Mr. Monster! We only wanted to be your friend. Oh, I'm sorry. Let's make up. [kisses and giggles] Yay!

[Mandy shines sunlight through her magnifying glass.]

Mandy: That's when the monster melted the foolish soldier's brain with its heat ray vision.  
Jimmy Neutron: Using a Magifying Glass to the sun rays to melted the toy soldier.  
[Mandy melts the toy soldier's head.]

Billy: Aww! He had a wife and two kids.

Mandy: He's better off now.

[Mandy melts the toy soldier until its burnt. Billy rubs his nose and sniffs.]

Billy: How are you today, Mandy and who are these Guys?

Mandy: You will take me to see Mr. Snuggles to our new Friends from Retroville.

Billy: Mr. Snuggles? Oh, it's his tenth birthday today! [pauses and whispers] That's like gagillion in hamster years.

[Billy takes Mandy Jimmy cindy libby carl sheen and Betty Quinlan to his bedroom and they see Mr. Snuggles on a scamper wheel in his cage. Mr. Snuggles appears to be a really old grey hamster with a party hat on his head.]

Mandy: It looks like he's about ready to kick the bucket.  
Libby: That is one Weird Hamster?  
Billy: [taps on the cage] Happy birthday, Mr. Snuggles! Hey, wanna see him do a trick?

[Billy opens the cage and takes Mr. Snuggles out.]

Mandy: No.  
Sheen: Yes.  
Billy: Mr. Snuggles, kiss-kiss!  
Betty Quinlan: aaaaa Billy do you thinks it's a good idea.  
[Mr. Snuggles starts growling and his mouth foams up. He jumps off of Billy's hand and bites Billy on the nose.]  
Betty Quinlan: Nevermind.  
Billy: [muffled] Good boy!  
Sheen: Cool.  
[Billy pulls Mr. Snuggles off his nose and puts him back in his cage.]

Mandy: That was more of a bite than a kiss.  
Cindy vortex: I Think she right.  
[Mr. Snuggles pants heavily. Suddenly, a swirling green vortex appears. The vortex implants itself into Billy's bedroom floor.]

Billy: What's that?

[Mandy and Jimmy walks up to the vortex, touches it with her finger and tastes it.]

Mandy: It seems to be a swirling vortex of pure evil coming out of your floor.

[Mandy touches the vortex with her finger and tastes it again. The vortex shrinks down into a black shadow. The shadow begins to take form. Billy backs up into a corner and nails his teeth into a wall. The shadow takes form into a skeletal creature known as the Grim Reaper. Mr. Snuggles becomes terrified and the Grim Reaper grins evilly at the hamster.]

Billy: Oh, oh, look! It's Santa! Santa Claus!

Mandy: That's not Santa, you stooge. That's the Grim Reaper.  
Jimmy and his friends are Shock: The Grim Reaper. Carl said AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.  
Billy: Do I still get presents?  
Sheen: Sheen want presents want gifts Now.  
Grim: Uh, well, no. Actually, I'm here for the hamster.

Billy: Oh boy! Oh boy! You brought presents for Mr. Snuggles!

Grim: No. I'm taking him away.  
Jimmy Neutron: I Think he going to Kill him.  
Billy: To the North Pole?  
Cindy votrex: Huh?  
Grim: No. I... [Mr. Snuggles bites Grim's hand.] Ahh! Ooh! Ooh!

[Mr. Snuggles jumps into Billy's shirt.]

Grim: Look, I'm just doing my job. But I'm afraid it's curtains for Mr. Snuggles.

Billy: You got him curtains?

[Grim face-palms himself.]

Mandy: [clears throat] You'll have to forgive Billy. He's an idiot.

[Billy rubs his eye.]

Grim: Look, aren't you Kids scared? Boo! Blah!

[Billy and Mandy Jimmy cindy libby carl sheen and betty look at Grim in a confused state as Mr. Snuggles pop out of Billy's sleeve.]

Grim: [scoffs] Oh, come on! I'm a walking skeleton! [pulls up his cloak to reveal his skeletal body and walks around] Isn't that scary?  
Jimmy Neutron; No Mr Reaper.  
Billy: Hey, can I see your hockey stick?

[Billy and Sheen grabs Grim's scythe and plays hockey with it.]

Billy and Sheen : Fore!

[Billy whacks a toy with Grim's scythe and hits Grim in the head with the toy.]

Mandy: Mr. Reaper, you are truly a horrific and powerful figure and I respect that.

[Grim sits at a table and Mandy pour tea in a cup.]

Mandy: However, I cannot allow you to take Mr. Snuggles.

Grim: How dare you give orders to me! I have powers you can't possibly imagine!  
Betty: Like What.  
Mandy: Tea?

Grim: Oh, thank you.  
Cindy and Libby Laugh: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Cindy Votrex: What a Bonehead right libs.  
[Grim tries to drink the tea but because of him being a skeleton, it stains his cloak. Billy and Sheen drops the scythe on the table.]

Billy: Aw, you stained your dress.

Grim: [rings his cloak] It's not a dress! [pulls his scythe off the table] Now, give me the hamster!

[Billy takes out Mr. Snuggles from his shirt and attempts to give it to Grim. But Mandy jimmy and the gang stops Billy and sheen from doing so.]

Mandy Jimmy Cindy Libby Carl betty: No!

Grim: No? Well, why not?

Mandy: I'll make you a deal. We will play a play a game with you. If you win, you can have Mr. Snuggles.

Billy: Ooh! Ooh! Can he have me too along with my new friend Sheen.

Mandy: Yes. And if we win, we keep Mr. Snuggles.

Grim: [laughs evilly] I love games and I never lose.

Mandy: Neither do I.  
Cindy Vortex: we will beat you reaper.  
Grim: Hmm. Well, if you win, which you won't, I'll be your best friend forever.

[Grim laughs evilly as he uses his scythe to open a portal.]

Grim: Follow me.  
sheen: cool this is fun.  
[Grim jumps into the portal while Billy and Mandy follow. The portal leads to another dimension. Billy and Mandy jimmy cindy libby carl sheen betty land in their skeletal forms followed by their muscles and skins. It also happens to Mr. Snuggles.]

Grim: Welcome to Limbo. Where we'll be playing my favorite game: [transforms his scythe into a limbo stick] Limbo! How low [puts the limbo stick between two skull poles] can you go?

[Grim goes below the limbo stick.]

Grim: Your turn. [laughs]

[Mandy and Cindy takes a turn. Mandy and Cindy goes under the limbo stick very easily, much to Grim's dismay.]

Grim: I think we need to make a slight adjustment.

[Grim takes the limbo stick and puts it in the middle of the skull pole.]

Grim: Your turn. [laughs]

[Billy takes a turn and like Mandy goes under the limbo stick very easily. Mr. Snuggles climbs on the skull pole while Billy went under the stick. Billy takes a bow. Grim grunts in frustration. Grim takes the limbo stick and puts it at the very bottom of the skull poles.]

Grim: That should do it.

Billy: Gosh,Sheen and I can't go that low.

Grim: Ah, but I can.

[Grim lays on his back and prepares to go under the really low limbo stick.]

Grim: Oh, uh, any last words before you lose?

Mandy: Just two. Cindy Vortex: Kiss-kiss.

[Mr. Snuggles growls and his mouth foams up. Mr. Snuggles jumps into Grim's eye socket.]

Grim: Oh! Oh! Get it off me!

[Grim struggles with Mr. Snuggles until he trips over the limbo stick.]

Mandy: You lose.

Grim: But, but this isn't fair!

[Mr. Snuggles jumps out of Grim's eye socket and runs into Mandy's hand.]

Mandy: A deal is a deal. We keep Mr. Snuggles.

Billy: Yeah, and now you're our best friend forever!  
Sheen Yeah Forever to be our Friend Slave for all of us.  
Grim: [shivers] No! This is impossible! I am the Grim Reaper! Master of the forces of life and death!

Mandy: Not anymore.  
Jimmy Neutron: that right grim you can work with me in my lab in Retroville.  
[The scene changes to Billy in his pajamas and is getting ready for bed. In his bed is the upper body of Grim.]

Billy: [giggles] See? Being our best friend is pretty fun huh? And the best part is, you can sleepover at both our houses!along with our friends from Retroville. Sheen: Oh, pillow fight!

[Billy And Sheen whacks Grim's body with his pillow while Grim's skull head, who is sleeping over at Mandy's house, is feeling the blows. Mandy, who is reading a book before bedtime, looks at Grim.]  
libby Folfax: please say it grim or Else.  
Grim: I loathe you.  
Cindy Vortex: that's a Good Reaper.  
[Mandy Cindy Libby and Betty smiles and Mr. Snuggles pops out of Grim's eye socket.]

Grim: Why me?


End file.
